


The VK Job

by Daicar (SpidergirlLokifan), SpidergirlLokifan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Leverage, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidergirlLokifan/pseuds/Daicar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidergirlLokifan/pseuds/SpidergirlLokifan
Summary: What if Mal had Run off long before Descendants 2 not being able to handle the publicity, what if Jay went with her. What if the spell that they used to get away took them to a Brew Pub in Portland run by a crew of thieves. But after getting attached finding there place auradon comes calling. Will they have to go back or will there old isle Friends join them in there new lives.





	1. Mal and Jay leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this page so forgive me if i did something wrong

Mal and Jay where sitting on the roof of the dorms, The purple haired teen leaning agenst her friend her face streaked with tears , a few hours earler having fought with Ben about her magic and contuning to act like a villian.

"I'm tired Jay" Mal admitted to her friend " sometimes I just wish i could go back to the isle but i can't,and I can't be myself here eather."

"Mabey we can leave Arudion with out going back to the isle" Jay replied

"We?"

"you really think I'dlet you go anywhere alone mal?" Jay qustioned "Just look for a spell or make one."

"Ok" Mal agreed "We'll meet back here in 10 minutes. Go pack."

Time Skip

10 minutes later

"Are you ready to leave them behind ?" Jay asked

"carlos and Evie are happy here Jay." Mal replied sadly "I left ben a note telling him what happend and breaking up with him."

"You found the right spell." Jay asked changing the subject

"Made one. You ready?" Mal answered then began to chant quietly. " Take us far away from this place to a land where we can be truly happy so we can make a new life so we can change and do it right."

As she finished the spell a bright light flashed and when the two teens landed they both fell unconchous.

Leverage P.O.V

"Eliot, Eliot, there's two kids in the ally." Parker said over the coms

"What do they look like Parker?" Eliot asked

"There's a girl and a boy." Parker replied " The boy has long black hair and leather clothes on, the girl has purple hair up to her sholders and purple leather clothes on."

"I'm comming down right now Parker be careful." Nate said as the teens began to stir.

"Sophie can you come down there starting to move." Parker requested

" Almost there Parker." Sophie replied

Suddenly the girl in purple woke up her eye's flashed a dangerous green and green smoke began to come from her body.

"What the." Parker asked

"WHERE AM I" the girl screamed. " AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO JAY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instructions and Sophie goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, honestly I forgot to update.

“Um hi I’m parker, you're in Portland and I just found you guys unconscious,” Parker explained hoping to calm the teen. “What's your name.” 

“Mal.” The girl replied, “My name is Mal and I’m the Daughter of Maleficent.” The girl - Mal pointed to the Unconscious boy then said, “That's Jay the son of Jafar. We just left Auradon and the isle of the lost.” 

The Boy, Jay groaned Then pulled himself up and asked, “Mal? Where are we?” 

“Parker here said something about Portland,” Mal replied. 

“Excuse the grumpy VK,” Jay said ignoring mal’s punch. “Could we go inside so we can explain.” 

“Don’t take this offensively but you seem a bit too comfortable going with strangers,” Sophie said  
“I trust in our ability to get away if necessary,” Jay replied motioning for them to lead the way. 

 

As they entered the room Eliot was in the kitchen, Nate by the door and Hardson playing video games. 

“How about we start with introductions.” Nate provided, “I’m Nate, The man in the kitchen acting like he doesn't care when we all know he does is Eliot, The man on the video games is Hardison, and I’m sure Sophie and Parker introduced themselves.”

“I’m Jay and miss grumpy is Mal.” Jay replied, “ Don’t take this offensively well actually you can I don’t care but who are you, people?”

“Jay’s right.” Mal said, “You guys might act like regular people but at least blondy back there is a thief.” 

“Smart kid,” Nate answered them began to explain Leverage inc to the teens. 

“So you do bad stuff and it helps people.” Jay asked, “And people come to you for help.” 

“Yea think about it this way” Parker started 

“Sometimes bad guys make the best good guys.” Hardison finished 

“I’ve never thought about something like that before,” Mal said 

“Well, your turn kid.” Nate said, “ Time to explain daughter of Maleficent.” 

So Mal began to explain with Jay interrupting every so often. 

“And your mother, is she in your bag?” Sophie asked concerned 

“Oh, yea,” Mal replied unconcernedly.

“Eliot, Hardison go get a tank.” Sophie ordered “And boys take Jay with you their going to need new clothes. Jay, I’m sure you know both your and Mal’s size in clothes.” 

“Uh yea,” Jay replied confused at what was going on.

“She’s in mom mode.” Parker fake whispered getting snorts from the other’s 

“Parker.” Sophie scolded then said. “Perhaps you should come shopping with me.” 

“NO!” Parker shouted disappearing into a nearby vent.

“Fine fine were leaving,” Sophie grumbled grabbing her purse as Eliot, Hardison, and Jay followed her out the door.

“Good luck guys.” Nate teased and they left and Parker popped out of the ceiling vent.

“Is she gone,” Parker asked sticking her head out the vent.


End file.
